Those Simple Words
by was-an-angel
Summary: AU, SS fic, one-shot, set on Valentine's Day... read&review please! (:


**A/N:** This is my first O.C. fic... so please bear with me if you think that it's dissapointing. Anyway, this is a one-shot fic about how Seth and Summer spent Valentine's Day...I know it's kinda late but... who cares? (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters... lucky for FOX, they do... (:

_Those Simple Words…._

"Hey, Happy Valentine's Day." Ryan greeted without much enthusiasm as he walked inside the kitchen where he found Seth picking on his breakfast.

Seth looked up at him. "You're seriously greeting me _that_?" he asked disbelievingly.

Ryan mock-glared at him, "Well, I'm just enjoying my stress-free, relationship-free life on Valentines Day… is something wrong with that?"

"Well if you're gonna greet someone who isn't sure if he's gonna spend the damn holiday with his girlfriend, then yes… something's wrong with that." Seth said glumly.

"That bad, huh?" Ryan said as he sat beside Seth. "Why don't you do something special… for once?"

Seth eyed him. "And this is coming from _you_… who screwed almost all of his relationships?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I'm not even sure if she's gonna talk to me anytime soon… she's pretty pissed at me the other day."

"Yeah… I never thought she's that sensitive."

Seth stared blankly at his food for a moment. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"What my heart tells me?" Seth asked doubtfully. "It tells me that I should do something to make her forgive me… it tells me that shouldn't just sit here and feel sorry for myself. I don't wanna lose her… again."

Ryan nodded. "And you know what this means?"

Seth gave him a confused look.

"It means you love her."

* * *

"Hey Summer!" Marissa greeted as she entered her room. She found Summer lying on her bed, facedown.

"Hey Coop." Summer said gloomily.

"Uh… I was about to greet you a happy valentine's day but seeing as you're lying on your bed miserably, I figured I shouldn't." Marissa said uncertainly.

"He hasn't called for at least 24 hours." Summer mumbled.

Marissa sat on the edge of her bed. "He called… _you_ didn't answer."

Summer sat up next to her. "I was mad…. Can you blame me for being mad?"

"No… but you should've let him explain."

"What else can be explained about having a framed picture of his ex hiding inside his drawer?" Summer asked, frustrated. "Maybe he looks at it- or even talks to it before he goes to bed."

Marissa couldn't help but laugh. "Stop doing this to yourself."

"What?"

"This- torturing yourself by thinking about worse things that bother you."

Summer looked down for a moment, realizing that Marissa was right. "What am I _supposed_ to do?" she said silently.

Marissa patted her shoulder. "I honestly don't know, it's up to you… but all I know is that you're in love with him."

* * *

Later that night, Summer lay on her bed, watching some annoying reality show on T.V. She couldn't believe that she's spending Valentine's Day, alone and miserable. Seth hasn't called yet- which means that he probably forgot about her and is now on a party his parents always throw, and- God forbid- making out with a random girl.

She continues to stare at her T.V. screen for about an hour or so, blaming herself for reacting that way and for possibly driving him away. She was about to fall asleep when she hears a knock on the door.

Thinking it's just probably Marissa, she yelled for her to come in. She was about to stare at the T.V. again when she realized that the person who came in wasn't Marissa- it was Seth.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." She sat up as Seth sat beside her.

There was silence for a brief moment, just the two of them sitting beside each other, unable to look at each other's eyes.

"This is awkward." Seth broke the silence.

"Yeah… I'm not used to this anymore." There was silence again.

"Look," he started. "I came here to tell you that I'm really, really, really sorry about what happened the other day. I know I should've thrown that thing away a long time ago but I didn't… and I know it's completely my fault, but I'm just hoping that we just forget about what happened because I'm honestly telling you that I'm over her because I have you now—or at least I hope I still have you…" he rambled.

"Of course you still have me." Summer interrupted him. "I wouldn't just give up on you just because of that… and I know that how I reacted was wrong but that's just the way it is… I'm afraid I would lose you again."

Seth reached for her hand. "You would never lose me again and I would never walk away from you."

Summer smiled and pulled him close, until their lips met. Seth mumbled something that made Summer pull away.

"What did you say?" Summer asked, meeting his eyes. Seth looked away for a brief moment.

Summer waited for him to look at her and asked him again.

"I love you, Summer." He said as he took her hand. "When you got mad at me, that night I couldn't sleep… I kept thinking 'Will I lose her again this time?' and then I got scared. The thought of losing you was so damn scary… and then Ryan told me something that made me realize that this is how I feel about you."

Summer was amazed by what she just heard. She never saw this coming. She never expected someone to profess his love for her that way that Seth did. Then she remembered what Marissa told her that morning that made her realize that she was again, right.

"This is such a coincidence." She said. "Coz Marissa told me something that made me realize that I love you too."

Seth smiled widely, pulled her close and kissed her. He was so relieved to finally get that feeling off his chest and he was more than happy that she feels the same way.

"Oh, and before I forget, Happy Valentine's Day." She said as they pulled away.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah… I guess I have to greet you too… Happy Valentine's Day."

Summer eyed him. "What's wrong with Valentine's?"

"Do you know that Ryan was the first person to greet me 'happy valentine's' this morning?'

"Ryan!"

"Yeah… unbelievable…" Seth shook his head.

Summer laughed. "Well, I'm glad to be spending the last hours of this holiday with you."


End file.
